The proposed research has as its primary objectives the entry of selected patients with histologically verified cancer into Prospective and Randomized Clinical Trials, developed and conducted by the Southeastern Cancer Study Group. The patients studied, with informed consent, will be those presenting to the University of Kentucky Medical Center and the Lexington Veterans Administration Hospital. The cooperative study group is committed to improve cancer therapy through scientific testing and evaluation of innovative and rational treatment methods involving multiple clinical disciplines. The group plan for accomplishing these goals is through the development of adjuvant modes of therapy to surgery involving the surgeons, the oncologists, radiation therapists and the immunotherapists by means of randomized prospective trials. The group will also select agents for Phase II and Phase III to be used in randomized prospective trials to evaluate their effectiveness and safety. The results of these clinical trials will be analyzed by the statistical office of the group and conclusions presented to clinicians involved in cancer therapy.